


Not Until I Say So

by thatnerdemilyj



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Also fluff, Cause I Can't Not Write Fluff, Domme Izzy, Edgeplay, F/F, Lesbian Clary Fray, Light Dom/sub, Long-Distance Relationship, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Clary, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 07:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20720771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemilyj/pseuds/thatnerdemilyj
Summary: Clary pressed her nails into her thighs, relishing in the pain it brought her. She liked the pain. It wasn’t until Izzy that she realized there was more to sex than pleasure and she wanted to bathe in it. Wash herself in the pain of Izzy’s nails, Izzy’s teeth, and Izzy’s whip. Clary heard her own breath quicken at the thought and knew by Izzy’s sly smirk in the camera that she had heard it as well. All of a sudden, Izzy’s book slammed closed.





	Not Until I Say So

Distance was always hard. Being away from friends and family was one thing, but being away from Izzy? That was the kicker. Clary had missed her every second of every day, practically counting down the minutes until they would see each other again. Plane tickets were purchased for the next time they would be together, but for now, Clary had to deal with the distance in the only way they could; crazy amounts of video chatting. Clary looked at her computer screen to see Izzy focused on a page in front of her. She thought that it was probably some mathematical formula she would never be able to understand, but she spoke anyways. 

“How’s the studying going? Reading anything interesting?” Clary asked softly as she ran a hand through her hair. Izzy looked up like she had forgotten Clary was watching her. Clary giggled and waved her fingers. “Hi, your girlfriend is still here. Watching you study hard and be a smarty pants,” Clary said. Izzy giggled softly as she dropped her pencil in the crease of her book. 

“I’m not a smarty pants, I just have to read like four more chapters before my exam in a few days,” Izzy complained as she leaned back in her chair. Clary could tell Izzy was examining her through the camera and she felt her face redden as a result. She bit her bottom lip softly, pulling it into her mouth and letting go when Izzy raised her eyebrows. 

“What?” Clary asked innocently. Izzy shook her head and make a ‘tsk’ sound with her tongue. Oh, how Clary missed that tongue. 

“You know what biting your lip does to me, baby. Yet, you do it anyways. And when I’m so far away…” Izzy trailed off. Clary inhaled deeply as Izzy ran her finger along her collarbone, just slipping underneath the tank top she was wearing. Her strap fell and Clary couldn’t help but squirm. 

“You know, I would be a lot more focused if you took off your top,” Izzy commented, her voice low. Clary felt that familiar tingle down her spine. Izzy may be thousands of miles away, but it was like Clary could feel her breath whispering against her neck. 

“Somehow, I find that hard to believe,” Clary teased. Izzy tilted her head at the camera, another raise of her eyebrows. 

“Strike one was the sarcasm. Strike two was you not following an order,” Izzy said calmly, looking back down at her books. Clary gasped softly and tugged her shirt up and over her head. The black edges of her bra stuck out against her pale skin as she rested her hands on her thighs and awaited her next order. To Clary’s surprise, Izzy’s eyes stayed glued to the book on her desk. 

“Iz--,” Clary started only to be cut off by a sharp glance from Izzy. Clary knew what that meant and bowed her head, her fingers fidgeting in her lap. 

“Sit there and look pretty while I finish this chapter, won’t you, love?” Izzy said. She turned the page slowly, the sound of the paper sending a jolt down Clary’s spine. “Actually, I want you to take off your bra. I think I deserve a little treat while I finish reading, don’t you?” Clary nodded and unclasped her bra before she tossed it to the ground. The cold air floating in through her window blew against her nipples causing them to harden. 

Clary pressed her nails into her thighs, relishing in the pain it brought her. She liked the pain. It wasn’t until Izzy that she realized there was more to sex than pleasure and she wanted to bathe in it. Wash herself in the pain of Izzy’s nails, Izzy’s teeth, and Izzy’s whip. Clary heard her own breath quicken at the thought and knew by Izzy’s sly smirk in the camera that she had heard it as well. All of a sudden, Izzy’s book slammed closed. Clary was lost in the feel of her nails digging into her thighs, she didn’t notice Izzy had finished her chapter. The sound jolted her out of her own head, a whimper leaving her lips breathlessly. 

“That’s my girl,” Izzy praised. Clary tilted her head, her hands not moving from their spot on her thighs. They were still now, awaiting the next command from the woman gazing at her. “You look so pretty like that, you know? Your bright pink nipples reaching out to me, begging for my lips, my tongue, my teeth…” Clary hissed through her own teeth, nails biting once more into her thighs. “Now, no more of that, baby. I want you to lie back for me, can you do that?” Clary nodded silently, letting herself fall back onto the pillows behind her. Her laptop was at the foot of the bed by her feet, giving Izzy a perfect view of her body. 

“Izzy, please?” Clary begged. She wasn’t sure what she was begging for, but she knew if she didn’t touch some part of herself soon, her body might implode. 

“Tsk, tsk, Clarissa. You know the rules. Or do I need to remind you?” Clary shook her head, her eyes closing. They opened when there were no more words from Izzy. “Speak up,” Izzy demanded. Clary lifted her head to see Izzy had moved onto her own bed, laptop resting in front of her. Her legs were crossed and she was fully clothed and Clary wasn’t sure why that turned her on even more. 

“Domme, please, can I touch myself?” Clary begged. Izzy let out a dark chuckle as Clary’s hips bucked. Her hands stayed plastered against the sheets, knowing that if they moved, it would only be to Izzy’s order. 

“20 seconds. You have 20 seconds to touch yourself. I want you to choose a spot on your body and tell me what you want to do with it, but only do so when I say it’s okay, understood?” Clary nodded quickly and when she spoke, her voice was huskier than she intended. 

“I want to touch my nipples, Domme,” Clary explained. Izzy nodded and stayed silent like she was waiting for something else. A slight grin spread over her lips as she shook her head. The small movement had Clary whimpering. 

“10 seconds, now. Do you know why I took time off, baby?” Clary shook her head. It was fuzzy from the anticipation but she had to think. She realized what she did wrong and cleared her throat. She licked her lips before speaking again. 

“I want to pull on my nipples as hard as I can, Domme. I’m sorry for not telling you before,” Clary apologized. There was more panic in her voice than she was proud of but she couldn’t bring herself to care. She wanted-- no, needed to touch herself. 

“Good girl. I want you to do that and count to 10. 10 seconds is all you get and not a moment longer, understood?” Clary nodded quickly and waited for Izzy’s go ahead. “Go ahead and remember to count, baby,” Izzy spoke softly, a sharp contrast to the sudden pain Clary inflicted on her own nipples. She squeezed them as hard as she could, her nails digging into the flesh. Breathlessly, she counted to ten, slower than she probably should have. When she reached the last number, she let go of her nipples and slammed her hands back down onto the mattress beneath her. Her hips bucked and her teeth bit into her bottom lip as the pain coursed through her breasts, evaporating slowly. When she caught her breath again, she looked at the camera to see Izzy eyeing her like prey. 

“Thank you, Domme,” Clary whispered. The hardness in Izzy’s eyes softened just a little at the words. Clary could feel her cheeks heating up and tried to stop her hips from jerking. Izzy licked her lips and Clary felt herself dripping at the sight. 

“I want you to undress for me. Don’t get up, just take your clothes off as quickly as you can,” Izzy ordered. Clary moved her hands to her leggings and hooked her thumbs around the waistband and pushed them down. She heard Izzy gasp and felt a small twinge of smugness at her lips. 

“What, Domme?” Clary teased as she tossed the remainder of her clothing to the side. She let her knees fall to the sides, her who body on display for Izzy. She saw the darkness flash in Izzy’s eyes and immediately regretted her words. 

“That’s strike three, baby,” Izzy said nonchalantly as she shrugged her shoulders. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and Clary audibly gulped. “Do you know what that means?” Clary shook her head. “I said speak up, Clarissa,” Izzy said sternly. Clary’s hips bucked once more as she raised her hands to her stomach. “And watch those hands. You touch where I tell you to touch and that is it. Do you understand me, Clarissa?” 

“Yes, Domme. Please tell me how to make it up to you,” Clary begged as she let her hands fall back onto the mattress. She bit down on her lip, harder than intended, but she couldn’t help herself when Izzy licked her own lips. 

“Touch yourself, baby. I want you to press your finger down on your clit, but don’t you dare move it.” Clary nodded, a quick ‘yes, Domme’ leaving her lips as she did what she was told. She moved her right index finger until it was placed on her clit and pressed down. The pressure elicited a guttural moan from her lips. She heard Izzy chuckle, so she lifted her head to look into her eyes. 

“Domme, please, please…” Clary’s words trailed off. She attempted to move her finger but even the slightest movement was caught by Izzy. 

“Stop that. I gave you an order. No more, no less. I want you to take your other hand and stroke your body for me. Over your stomach, your breasts, your neck. Imagine that it’s my hand skimming over your hot skin. Can you do that for me?” Clary nodded, her hand moving to her neck. She remembered how much Izzy loved her neck. 

“Yes, Domme,” Clary whispered, the finger on her clit pressing harder with every stroke of her hand. A breathy sigh left Izzy’s lips had Clary’s eyes opening once more. She moved her hand to her hair, a silent question on her lips. 

“Go ahead, baby. Tug as hard as you like,” Izzy affirmed. Clary tugged as her back arched. The pain in her head shot right down to her clit and Izzy seemed to take notice. “I want you to move your finger now. I want you to get yourself right to the edge but tell me before you’re going to come, okay?” Clary felt her whole body light on fire as she rolled her clit underneath her finger. 

“Yes, Domme, thank you,” Clary breathed out. Her finger moved fast, dipping down just enough to get it wet so she could circle it around her clit. Her moans soon filled the room, the bubble in her stomach rising and rising until she felt as though she couldn’t hold back. “Domme, I’m gonna--” Clary was cut off by Izzy’s words. 

“Stop, Clarissa,” Izzy ordered. Clary pulled her hand away reluctantly, her hips jerking at the abrupt loss of contact. She whined loudly and her eyes squeezed shut. “What a good girl. Why don’t you touch your body for me. Wherever you want.” Clary nodded and ran her hands up her stomach to cup her breasts. She glided her thumbs along her nipples, her hips still moving as an attempt to find contact on her center. Izzy’s praise was flowing through her body, her head getting fuzzier with every touch. She moved her hands to her neck, stroking it softly before putting her hands in her hair. She opened her eyes once more to look down at Izzy. 

“Can I please pull my hair, Domme? Hard?” Clary added as an afterthought. She had remembered her mistake and wasn’t about to make it again. Izzy nodded slowly, her eyes following every movement Clary made. Something about those watchful eyes had Clary’s spine tingling, her stomach fluttering, and her head floating somewhere in the clouds. The sharp pain erupted through her head as she tugged on her hair and she gasped loudly. She heard Izzy chuckle and the sound made Clary pull even harder. 

“Okay, Clarissa. I want you to touch yourself again. I want one hand on your pussy, the other pinching your nipples. Can you do that?” Clary nodded as her hand shot back down to her clit. The feeling of closeness had simmered but the minute her fingers played with the nub, her body heated even quicker than before. 

“Domme, oh god…” Clary couldn’t find the words to express how she was feeling and gasped when Izzy spoke again. 

“Tell me, baby. Tell me how it feels, how it feels to have me controlling every single thing you do to your body,” Izzy husked out. Her breathing had gotten heavier and Clary glowed with pride that her obedience had done this. Clary closed her eyes again, losing herself in the feeling of pleasure and pain coursing through her body. 

“It feels so good, Domme. I’m yours, my body is yours to do what you want. By the Angel, Domme, I… Oh, god,” Clary gasped out. She could feel her orgasm building as she climbed closer and closer to the peak. 

“You have to ask me, baby. Ask me if you can come,” Izzy demanded. Clary shook her head, knowing that her asking could result in a no and she wanted to come. Izzy was so far away and she hadn’t released in so long. “Don’t come, Clarissa. Not. Until. You ask me,” Izzy said. Each punctuated word moved Clary even closer to the edge. She moaned long and low before opening her eyes and glancing at Izzy. 

“Please, Domme, can I come?” The smirk grew on Izzy’s face and Clary felt her stomach drop. 

“No. Move your hand, Clarissa.” Clary pulled her hand away quickly, another whine bursting from her lips as the bubble in her stomach seized. Her breath was bursting from her lungs, her chest heaving with every breath. She clenched her legs together, hoping that the tiniest bit of contact would keep her pleasure rising. “Open your legs. I want to see all of you, baby.” Clary nodded and did what she was told. Her legs were shaking, her hands trembling, and her mind was swimming in cloudy water as she awaited her next order from Izzy. When no orders came, Clary opened her eyes and saw Izzy just looking at her. The fondness in her eyes contrasted with the hunger threatening to overtake them. Clary rolled her hips again, slowly arching her back as everything inside her threatened to burst free. 

“Domme, please…” Clary begged. Her voice was only a little louder than a whisper and her face was flushed with pleasure. Izzy was staring again, her own hands rubbing the outside of her panties. Clary wasn’t sure when Izzy had taken off her skirt, but now that she had seen, her eyes were locked on the spot of wetness leaking through. “Domme, oh god, please, I want to touch myself again,” Clary begged once more. Her hands gripping the sheets beneath her tightened until her knuckles went white. 

“Touch your clit once more, Clary. But remember, you can’t come until I say so, okay, baby?” Clary nodded quickly, her hand shooting down to her clit and rubbing rough circles over it. Her moans were soft on her lips as she tried to hold them back. “I want all of your moans, Clarissa. Don’t hold back on me,” Izzy ordered. Clary saw Izzy’s own hand pushing underneath her underwear and the moans erupted out of her. 

“Domme, please let me come. Please, I need to come,” Clary screamed, her body shaking with pleasure as she glanced back at Izzy. Izzy’s eyes were burning into the camera. The dark hunger in them had electricity shooting up Clary’s spine until she couldn’t take the pleasure any longer. “Domme, please!” Clary shouted once more. 

“Come for me, baby. I wanna hear you,” Izzy moaned out. Clary wasn’t sure if anything else was said as the fuzziness in her brain erupted, a cloud of bliss hovering over her. Her body shook with pleasure as she arched her back off the bed, her head pressing down into her pillow. She moaned as loud as she could, hoping the sound would push even more pleasure through her. Her legs trembled and her arms seized as the climax overtook her. The cloud above her swallowed her whole and she felt as if she were floating above her own body. She laid there for what felt like hours until Izzy’s voice murmured around her. 

“Domme?” Clary asked, reaching out beside her. She heard Izzy chuckle and the sound brought her eyes to the end of the bed. 

“You with me, beautiful?” Izzy asked. Clary nodded, the fuzziness in her head dissipating only slightly with time. Clary opened her eyes wider, pulling the covers of her bed over her body to hold in the warmth. “There she is. Hi, baby,” Izzy said softly, laying back on her own pillows. Clary giggled, pulling the covers over her face. Izzy clicked her tongue at Clary so she pulled the covers away from her face. 

“What?” Clary asked innocently. She was still coming down from her high and every word Izzy muttered was flowing in through one ear and out the other. 

“Don’t hide your face, Clary. I love that face,” Izzy said. At the use of her nickname, something inside Clary became more aware. She sat up in her bed and pulled the laptop onto her legs. She shook her head and bit her bottom lip. “Really? After all that you’re going to bite your lip again?” Clary laughed and rolled her eyes. She looked away once Izzy’s eyebrows raised. 

“Sorry, Iz. It won’t happen again. I’m a little too blissed out right now to think straight,” Clary sighed and just looked at Izzy. She was holding back a giggle and Clary tilted her head in question. 

“What?” Clary asked once again, afraid she was missing some sort of joke. 

“There’s no part of you that is straight, huh?” Izzy squeaked out. Clary threw one of her pillows at the camera screen and both of them laughed loudly. “I can’t wait to see you,” Izzy whispered once the laughter had calmed down. Clary nodded and sighed again. 

“A little longer, my love,” Clary whispered as her eyes started to close. 

“I love you, Clary,” Izzy whispered back. Clary nodded before here eyes closed and she dozed away full of dreams of her love. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've always said that the fandom needs more Clizzy smut. This story is pretty close to my heart.  
As always, I appreciate screaming on [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/). Please leave kudos if you like it and comment to make me smile.


End file.
